


Prema Kannagi: The Interview

by SystemError



Series: Nori Carino series [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ice Cream Parlors, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystemError/pseuds/SystemError
Summary: Prema Kannagi is the future head of her prestigious shrine, which has secured an interview with a famous family of reporters. In the process, an issue she knows she must eventually face head-on gets brought up. How will she handle it?
Series: Nori Carino series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670560





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This concept originated in Bulbagarden's 2020 Trainers of Fanfiction, an event that is about character exposition. However, I made mine canon to the overall metaseries. So to make it not be orphaned, this expanded story version exists. Even though only the first two in the series are out and this is like the tenth or eleventh.

Prema Kannagi was seated on a small beige sofa. Across from her was a matching single person seat, presently unoccupied. A table was between, glasses and coffee mugs adorned with the Veilstone City News logo atop it. Behind was a backdrop which looked like the interior of a modern house.

In the darkened room in front of the set, a woman with wine-colored hair in a simple black suit was speaking with a cameraman. Despite her own position, she still felt in awe of Akari Schrader. There was not a single strand of hair out of place on the woman's head, and her similar-toned red eyes held a steely determination in them. Besides them, there were many people running about and talking, though Prema could not make out any individual conversation. Wires, microphones, and more cameras were set up around the studio.

This was the first time Prema saw a newsroom in-person. She enjoyed watching and listening to the news, but this was the first time she would be on it. Their shrine had secured an interview – with the prestigious Schrader family no less! Third only to the Joy and Jenny families! And she was the one chosen to be on it!

The interviewer was sitting down. At once, thoughts flashed through her mind. She had to go over it all one final time. Do not disparage anyone. Talk about the good points and be honest about the bad if questioned on them. Do not be too pushy. Do not say too much. Be inclusive. Make sure all Pokemon names and the word itself are capitalized as is proper. Wait, no. That was nothing to worry about. Not in a verbally spoken interview at least.

Did she look presentable? Was she maintaining a good expression? No, certainly not. She was nervous about this! This was her chance to shine and bolster their shrine's waning popularity. But if she messed this up, it could ruin everything!

She took a deep breath to compose herself. She forced her posture and expression straight to hide her nerves. She was wearing her shrine's traditional outfit: a violet robe with floral pattern inspired by traditional attire that fit her form, which had golden trim to indicate her position as future heir. She even wore her tiara in her forest green hair, a blend of wood and steel that even an empress could be proud of. This was fine, it was going to be all right. What would her nearest, dearest friend say?

_"Nothing to do but do it!"_

Yes, that was right. She had to stop worrying about how this was going to go, and just go into this. She had done public speaking before, and all of those times had gone well. This was comparable. She went over in head some of the points she would need to hit upon here in the time she had to prepare.

"You ready?" the cameraman eventually asked. An average man in a red hat and business casual slacks and shirt. Prema nodded. As ready as she would ever be. "Starting in three, two, one..."

"This is reporter Akari Schrader, bringing you an exclusive interview with a certain person of religious background today. Lady Prema Kannagi, of the prestigious Kannagi Shrine." It occasionally bothered Prema a bit to be called that. She did not consider herself worthy of the title of Lady yet, particularly given recent events. "Now, before we get into the real meaty questions, would you mind introducing yourself and your shrine?"

Getting right into it with asking her to introduce herself in her own words."Yes, of course," she said. "My name is Prema Kannagi, the future head priestess of the Kannagi Shrine. My family dates back to the feudal period of Japan." She was silent for a moment, before the producer behind Schrader held up a card. It read, explain the history of the Kannagi Shrine. A fair enough request.

"For how it came to be, in those times, people were often unsure what to make of powerful Pokemon now commonly dubbed Legendary. Two types of religions were founded around them: those who worshiped out of reverence or fear, and those who promoted understanding. Our shrine was the latter, with my ancestors Yuku, Agnis, and Emu founding it after encounters with the essences of soul. Oh, more commonly known as the lake gods." Prema took a sip of water before continuing. "Throughout our history, we - along with our contemporaries, the Mitsutri Clan - have aided many leaders of our country and region in spiritual and Legendary Pokemon related matters. Though that role has waned in the last 70 years, we continue to use our faith as a means of encouraging unity with Pokemon and each other."

The Mitsutri Clan. She had words for their counterparts. Yet this was not the time or place for that. Besides, bringing up war and state religion on an interview was not necessary. It was a subject that any person with a junior high education would know..

Schrader nodded. "How did you get into your profession? And, was it something you'd planned for?"

"This is a role I was born into. Members of our family have headed the shrine since the very beginning, most often through blood, but at rare times through marriage as well." There were times when the spouse of a head stepped in if others were unable to perform their duties. She continued, "As my father and I are the sole remaining members of our family, it falls upon me to head it and our shrine someday."

Schrader asked the next question. "The Kannagi Shrine was traditionally based out of Celestic Town. Why did you move to Veilstone City?"

"Well." Maybe she would have to bring at least one of those points up. In an indirect fashion, of course. "It is no secret that we have been losing prominence over the past 70 years. It was not only the move to free religion across the nation, but more people are becoming non-exclusive practitioners or turning to monotheistic religions." Many of them western religions. "My father thought that we could stave off our shrine's decline by expanding out, even if it means leaving the town we essentially founded. So far, this move has been going modestly well for us."

"Do you have any plans for further expansion?"

"You will have to ask my father about that." He still left her in the dark on many internal decisions related to the shrine.

Schrader nodded. "What would be your advice to anyone looking to get into your line of work?"

Prema smiled warmly into the camera. "We are always welcome to new people who wish to join our shrine." The girl paused. The interviewer nearly took it as a chance to ask the next question, before she realized something critical. She quickly spoke up to clarify, "Though there is something I must stress to those who may be hesitant. The Kannagi Shrine is not focused on worship, as some of our contemporaries are. What comes first to us is promoting living life with virtue and respect to the natural world, as well as fellow people. We welcome anyone, even if they have other beliefs."

It was no different from back then, with how beliefs varied from each other. By saying their shrine was inclusory, they might attract more people to it. Prema spoke on, "If those qualities befit you, or you simply wish to help others with charity work, then that is all it takes to stand as a member of our shrine. We use ancient stories, like those in Sonzaitoku - also known as The Virtue of Existence - as a means to teach lessons about life. And for those who do wish to delve into the spiritual side, our senior members and myself will assist in the necessary tutoring and training to become an acolyte."

Prema huffed under her breath. She turned to look, only to see Schrader was staring at her, perhaps mildly unimpressed. That got her concerned. Did she come across well there? If not, what did she do wrong?

Nevertheless, the interviewer continued on with the questions. "What is a typical working day like for you? Are there many shake-ups?"

"My days at present often consist of training to fulfill my future role as head priestess. As for..." She trailed off. That was a term she hadn't heard before. Shake-ups? Like, different things, maybe? "‘Shake-ups’, there are times when my father calls upon me to put some of what I have learned into practice. For instance, giving speeches and lessons. Just recently, I had to lead a prayer as well. There are also times when I must tend to the shrine itself, performing tasks such as tending to flowers or counting donations." There was more to it, but she decided to leave it at that. Just in case she was wrong about what it meant.

Thankfully, she seemed to be correct, as Schrader moved onto the next question. "What do you like most about your profession, and why?"

That was a difficult one. There were many things. For the sake of brevity, she decided to go with one of the top candidates. "I suppose that would be opportunity to meet so many different people and Pokemon, and aid them with their problems. If you can do something to improve matters, even if it is a minute contribution, then you have done something worthwhile. As we say: though you cannot make the world perfect, you can make it better."

"What do you not like about your job? Are you in a position to change it?"

The natural follow-up. She had been asked what she enjoyed the most, now it was time to say what she enjoyed the least. "I lament that many of those people I do meet have negative traits such as selfishness and greed. It is far more common than you might realize. I suppose at times as well I can frustrated by..." By how few of them are willing to change. By how restrictive her position could be to her social situation. By all the demands and expectations put upon her. But she could not say any of that here, so she just waved the question off. "No, never mind. It is nothing that can be helped."

Schrader leaned in. It was only slightly, but Prema felt more than a little uncomfortable from that. "What frustrates you?"

The reporter was demanding an answer. Prema was quiet. Schrader continued to look expectantly at her. "Well." She had to come up with something. "I can say this. The thing that frustrates me the most are those who do not respect Pokemon at all. I do not mean those who use them for power, as even they appreciate them in ways such as their strength. I am speaking of those who simply view them as a means to an end, and nothing more than that."

"Have you ever run into many of those people?"

"Unfortunately, a few." They were out there. She in fact personally encountered one not even a week after she had moved to Veilstone. It was an incident she didn't like to talk about, however. "May we get off this subject?"

To her relief, Schrader acquiesced. "What qualifications are required to do what you do? Did you have to do some kind of study or training?"

"As part of the requirements to head the shrine, I must do regular spiritual training. In times past, I had to study our family's history, books like Sonzaitoku and Densetsuki, and myths not just from our culture, but others as well."

Schrader cut in. "What other myths have you studied?"

"All kinds." That should have been obvious. Was she looking for specifics? "As an example, I studied the legends of the heroes from Unovan myth." That involved a trip to ruins in the desert. She had even met one of her Pokemon while she was there, although to say she personally captured it would be untrue. "There are a lot of parallels between cultures. To understand this is to be able to understand each other."

Schrader bounced right to the next question. "What does your spiritual training entail?"

Prema narrowed her eyes. "That is secret," she firmly stated. When the reporter did not even flinch from this, she changed her approach. "Can I continue with the question from before? I had not finished answering before you interrupted." When the reporter nodded, she did so.

"It is not just limited to the training of the mind. Public speaking is of course something I have had to learn. Moreover, in ages past, members of our family were expected to become adept with the blade and Pokemon." By that, she of course was referring to times before the Meiji period. "Though learning how to use a weapon is unnecessary in these times, we continue to practice the raising of Pokemon, and still practice kendo for ceremonial purposes."

"Have you ever had to be in any Pokemon battles before?"

A nod. "Yes, sometimes."

"Are you any good?"

Prema looked at Schrader in disbelief. "I just stated that we raise them extensively." Did she truly have to explain everything explicitly? Evidently so. With a resigned sigh, she went into detail, "While engaging in battle is not something we need do in modern times, we nevertheless do learn. So yes. I have done so with some success in the past." From that aforementioned incident a week after moving to Veilstone in particular, battling a member of a certain youth activist group. Prema did not battle often, but as that person found out, she knew how to.

"Of course," she added, "It cannot be overlooked that training is another way to bond with Pokemon. I speculate that is why the tradition has held, even though the original intent was a means to defend our lords and ourselves." This was only a guess, of course. It could well be for no reason but tradition. As she learned in her studies, many cultures kept up obsolete customs, even those that were questionable by today's standards. This one had that justification going for it, at least.

"Fair enough," said Schrader, taking a drink of water. "Is there anything else to your training?"

"Yes. There is one final thing I will have to do at some point to complete my training, known only as The Rite. This is a tradition that all heads to the shrine have underwent for over 600 years." She recalled the exact words. "As it is written: ‘With one's own feet, travel far to the lakes of Sinnoh. To each, in solitude, make a prayer in the cavern. Then venture to the center between and leave there an offering.’ This is often performed after the person has turned at least sixteen, and has completed all other training."

She would be sixteen when February 25th rolled around. Nevertheless, Prema was considering not heading out straight away. She wanted to be as prepared as possible before doing so, and preferably not do it during the winter. There was not a rush. That was just the earliest time it was permitted.

Schrader nodded, pausing briefly before speaking again. "A bit of a different question for you now. Is there any truth to the rumors about you and that new official who worked with the Demon, Nori Carino?"

Prema tilted her head. "There are rumors about us?" Nori Carino was a boy she had met in August two years ago, during the incident with that Pokemon known as the Demon. They became friends formally after he returned from his training as an official.

"Are you seeing each other?"

Seeing each other? What kind of a question was that? "Well, we meet often, which involves sight of one another. So I suppose yes."

"I meant, are you dating?"

"W-what?" Dating?! "...no, no. That's not..." She shook her head feverishly, trying to stave off her discomfort. "Nori is simply a close friend. It is nothing like that, no. Furthermore, my father would not approve of someone who has no interest in joining our shrine." It was to her relief that she managed to compose herself adequately. By her standards, at least.

"But if he did approve, would you?"

Prema closed her eyes. When she had agreed to do this interview, it was to help their shrine. Not to help fuel celebrity gossip. While she did not doubt it would be published anyway, her flustered reaction and all, she could still put her foot down. It was time to do so.

"...Ms. Schrader, this is going far beyond the intended scope of our interview. I answered your previous inquiry out of politeness. However, if you are going to persist in asking personal questions, and I mean that in general, we will end this here." She punctuated this with an empty stare to show she was serious.

"All right, no further questions in that case." Schrader turned to the camera. "This has been reporter Akari Schrader, having brought you an exclusive interview with Lady Prema Kannagi. Will this shrine with deep roots in our country's history finally sink, or will it once again soar?"

While that was not a question directed at her, she answered anyway. "I intend to see that it soars, thank you very much."

"And...cut."

As soon as the cameras had stopped rolling, Prema wasted no time rising to her feet and walking away. She knew there was nothing wrong with feeling anger. One of the many expectations upon her was to conduct herself with grace, which included not outwardly showing extreme emotion. She was doing her best to remain composed, yet part of her wanted to scream about this.

"Lady Kannagi, is something the matter?"

Yes, there was something that bothered her a lot. Much as she would have liked to walk out without giving the reporter an answer, she was aware enough to know would be improper. The green-haired girl turned and made her grievance perfectly clear.

"Ms. Schrader, with all due respect, I believe it was highly unprofessional for you to ask a question about my personal life."

Schrader smirked. "It was a question that was on the public's mind," she defended, her tone aloof and unashamed. "Asking it was my duty."

Prema closed her eyes. "Your family may hold a lot of influence. But remember that mine does as well."

"Freedom of the press exists, Lady Kannagi." A shake of the head. "We have a right to air this interview, and might I remind you you signed a contract as well."

"I am aware. However, this does not mean we cannot take action if you skew things to portray me in a biased light."

Schrader paused a moment. "It will be presented with no alteration."

No alteration. She had seen a number of reports where media bias was blatant. Much of it negative in attempt to dramatize an event or demonize someone. Presenting that report in that fashion was the best she could ask for at this point.

"Very well."

"It was good to meet with you." Schrader extended a hand.

Prema accepted it without hesitation, if only to be polite. "I have to get back to the shrine now. I hope you can understand."

"We won't keep you, then."

She departed without a further word. The future head priestess was still frustrated that came up. She did not want to believe rumors of the Schraders being harsh journalists who would do anything to expose the truth. It appeared there was a basis for that. Yet the rumors also said this extended to a ruthless lack of bias, which turned out to be true. Presenting the interview as-is posed the least concern, even if there was cause for it within. If they really would present it that way.

With that in mind, Prema intended to watch this interview to see for herself. And perhaps get another's opinion of the matter...


	2. Chapter 2

The Ten Berries Ice Cream Parlour was a family-operated store in a corner of Veilstone City. It was opened around a year and a half ago by a former Team Rocket operative who decided to make an honest living after having an epiphany in prison.

As its name implied, it primarily focused on desserts served with the tree fruits that Pokemon have an unusual affinity towards. The number in its name was misleading. It actually referred to the shop's trademark dessert: vanilla-Pecha ice cream with a blend of Cheri, Chesto, Rawst, and Lum fruit topping, with Sitrus and Leppa sauce, served with Oran and Persim berries with a single Aspear on top. Most common berries that grew in Sinnoh were available for order, as well as a few exotic or imported ones.

Nori Carino had the pleasure of visiting it for the first time a couple summers back. It abruptly occurred to him that doing so was a catalyst for all that had happened in his life since then. It led to meeting a certain protest group, which led to him meeting the friend he was here with. Which led to meeting a so-called Demon, leading to becoming a Pokemon Rehabilitator. A kind of trainer that helps troubled Pokemon reform.

The young official of thirteen years had visited it a couple times since. It was his friend who had invited him today, and even treated him. He was surprised she even knew of this place, given he only mentioned it in passing once and not even by name. He was enjoying a Gold Berry Delight sundae. He had the chance to sample one on a boring forced vacation to Johto one time, and he took a liking to it. Gold Berries only grew in there and in parts of Kanto, so this was one of the few ways he could have them.

"Thanks for this," Nori said. He took a light bite. She asked that he dress somewhat nice, so he chose a fancy lime green polo shirt with black slacks, along with his green and black jacket. He was eating as carefully as he could, so not to stain his shirt.

"You are welcome. I am happy to have done so." Prema had opted for a Watmel Supreme. She herself was dressed amazingly casually by her standards. A sky blue jacket with white fleece around the neck, bottom, and arms, along with warm bell-bottom sweatpants that matched, right down to the fluff around the ankles. Nori saw Prema dress formally so often, that it was always jarring when she did not.

It was around 6:30pm. Given it was around dinnertime for most people, there were not many others in the parlour. Besides them on the stools in front of the counter, there was a lone female was at a table and two male friends at another.

"Why'd you do this, curiously?"

Prema took a moment to reply, shuffling briefly. "I just wished to do so. Are friends not able to do things as this?"

Nori chuckled. "Fair point. It was just a bit sudden, that's all." Wanting to eat ice cream with him at six in the evening during winter, that is. On the other hand, her schedule could be wonky. Maybe this was the only time it was possible. Plus the warmer months were way off and sweets were always nice to have.

As they ate, they watched the television behind the counter. It was an older model, a clunky gray box. Every time Nori had come in here, it was tuned to the news channel. They both enjoyed the news for similar reasons, so neither of them was complaining.

"Well Tony, it's 6:40 on the second Friday of the month," the anchorwoman said. "That means it's time to head over to Akari's Beautiful World for her bi-monthly interview."

Nori blinked in realization. It all made sense now! He flashed a sly smile to Prema. "Oh, that thing you did!" She must have wanted to watch it with him! She eyed him for a fleeting moment, but quickly turned her focus back to the television.

"Today, Akari will be interviewing a very special individual. A person who moved here with her shrine last summer, which has since been a major player in planning for festivals around the city. So here's Akari Schrader, interviewing the future head priestess of the Kannagi Shrine, Lady Prema Kannagi."

##########

As the interview came to a close, the two friends were left in an awkward silence. The news was headed to commercials, but even if it wasn't, Nori felt he wouldn't be able to pay attention. He wasn't expecting his name to come up there. Especially not in that context.

Prema was the first to speak. "So what do you think?" she asked, in a completely plain tone. "Do you believe I did well? Were there no problems?"

"Well. Um." Is that why she called him here? Worrying if she'd do a good job had been a concern for her before this. He helped assure her then, reminding her there was nothing to do but do it, but now she wanted his thoughts on how things turned out. "Well," he decided to be completely honest as usual. "It could've been better."

Prema groaned under her breath. He could hear her whisper, "I knew it..."

He explained. "You were a bit flat, kinda matter of fact. Didn't show a lot of passion, I mean." He did know his friend was expected to act a certain way. Aside from at the end, she remained composed throughout, for better or worse. "Also, if you wanted to use it to get new followers, you could've said more. Like, what's in it for people who join? What do they get out of it?" Nori had his own reasons for his lack of interest in religion, but looking at it objectively, she didn't do much to sway the open minded towards it.

The green-haired girl nodded. "I understand." She peered up at the ceiling for several long moments in consideration. "The thought had crossed my mind. However, I decided against doing so. To myself at least, it is akin to luring someone in with prospects."

Nori could respect that. He could relate, even. Sticking true to your morals even when it's not the best thing for you is something few were able to do. If she didn't feel comfortable trying to push people to join, that's fine. On the other hand, you do need to use proper judgment. Isn't that why her father moved them here, after all? Not doing this wasn't harmful, but there would be times where blindly following a code could get you - or others - hurt. It's why he hated superheroes.

"That's about it." Nori said this, but noticed Prema was looking down. She seemed like she wanted to slump over. Had he given the impression she had done poorly? No, that wasn't the case at all. "Well, you didn't do a bad job, either!" he cheerfully added. "You did say a bunch of things, like about the inclusion. And you didn't say anything bad either. So I'm sure the shrine will be just fine. It's still publicity. I know you're still gonna get some more people who want to join because of it! You were good. They saw Prema the future head priestess, and they know the shrine's in good hands!"

The boy winced at himself. That last part came out a bit corny. Still, it had the intended effect. His friend looked up with a light smile. "Thank you, Nori."

She got what he meant. Prema could've done more, but she didn't do anything wrong either. She didn't say anything strange or act abnormal at any points. Well, no actually. Come to think of it, there was something. He should bring that up.

"Did notice there was one question you dodged around."

"Uh, um."

"The one about your frustrations."

"Oh." She blinked. "Oh yes, that." What did she think he was talking about?

He felt he had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to say. "You were thinking about how people come to you for guidance, right? All the pressure you're under?" She had brought the subject up to him in the past, although not in detail. He had experience with people coming to him for help and advice before, but it was mostly other kids about kid stuff. Prema had adults leaning on her for adult matters, and was only fifteen. Nori could only imagine what that was like.

"That was one aspect of it, yes." So it was just as he thought. Prema considered this for only a second before shaking her head. "However, it is nothing that can be helped. I cannot simply say that I do not wish to do that, so I must keep doing so. It is one of my duties as future head priestess of the Kannagi Shrine."

She was brushing it off. Nori felt that was bad. It wasn't good to bottle things up, it just keeps weighing on you. He was the type of person who always spoke his mind when he had a problem with something. Maybe it wasn't an option for her, but that shouldn't mean she had to keep quiet all the time. There had to be something she could do, right?

Nori tried to think of a suggestion, but he couldn't think of anything. In fact, there was something else eating at his mind. He almost didn't want to speak up about it, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Ummm...about that last part too–"

"Never mind. It is best that you ignore it."

"If you say so?" She was even quicker to brush that off. Abnormally so.

Prema placed her spoon on the napkin and put the lid on her ice cream. She took it and stood up. "I should return to the Kannagi Shrine soon." She gave a light bow. "Thank you for your opinion."

"Anytime. Later." He gave his friend a small nod and thumbs up as she took her leave.

Nori turned his attention back to his sundae. He took another spoonful. He had to forcefully get it down, his hunger having left him. Annoying. He would have to save it for later at this rate. It was understandable why he was feeling this way. He'd just been given a big morsel to digest.

As part of his training by the Officials, he'd been taught to read body language. He didn't say anything because it looked like she didn't want to talk about it. How she avoided eye contact. Her nervous shuffling. How she just abruptly left. He initially thought her reaction in the interview was getting flustered at an absurd question. Yet her reactions were pointing towards it being something else. He and Prema were friends and they liked each other. But did she like like him?

Well. Then again, they'd only really known each other for a few months now. Nori had gotten attention from girls before, but they were just passing crushes. Or in one case, precocious. And no matter who she was, Prema was around the age where she'd be getting some of those feelings. This probably wasn't something to read too much into because of that.

There was another thing to think about here, too. Could he like like her? He swiftly concluded there was nothing wrong with her. If this could happen at all, that is. Being wrong and messing things up wouldn't be good, anyway.

So that was that. His dessert was still waiting to be eaten. He took another spoonful, and found it went down the hatch easily. He finished off what would effectively be his dinner and left the parlour, with a new thought residing in the back of his mind.


End file.
